In digital communication systems, carrier recovery plays an important role for detection of transmitted information at a receiver. Usually, carrier recovery, often referred to as frequency and phase recovery, may be performed upon the basis of a feedback loop architecture using e.g. a Costas loop, as described by John P. Costas in “Synchronous Communications”, Proceedings of the IRE, 1956. However, due to a delay of the feedback loop, the resolution bandwidth tends to be limited so that such structures are suitable for compensating slowly varying phase fluctuations. In order to compensate for rapidly varying phase fluctuations, e.g. the Viterbi & Viterbi detection approach as e.g. described in “Nonlinear estimation of PSK modulated carrier phase with application to burst digital transmission”, IEEE Trans. IT, vol. 29, No. 4, July 1983, may be deployed, which, however, may suffer from considerable complexity.